Custom Rooms
] Custom rooms may be created (with the Create Menu of the Watch Menu) to customise the built-in games or create new games. * In "Activities" mode, you can create public or private invite-only versions of the built-in games, change the length of games, change the weapons that are available, etc. (see the Game Tab of the This Room Menu in the Watch Menu). * In "Sandbox" mode, you can add items from the Sandbox Machine, construct new objects with the Maker Pen, and/or program new game rules with Circuits. Custom rooms may be saved such that they are persistent and you can visit them any time. Names of custom rooms start with a "^" (symbolizing a house). You can browse custom rooms and find any published custom room by name with the Play Menu of the Watch Menu. You can access bookmarked, recently visited, subscribed, and your own custom rooms with the My Rooms Menu of the Watch Menu. You can create new custom rooms with the Create Menu of the Watch Menu. You can edit and save your own custom room with the This Room Menu of the Watch Menu. To delete one of your custom rooms, log in on rec.net, find your room, open settings for the room (the gear symbol), and click on "Delete". Decorating and Customizing Custom Rooms ] You can edit any custom room with the This Room Menu of the Watch Menu. If you have created a custom room in sandbox room mode, you can also grab various built-in objects from the Sandbox Machine and place them in your room. For example: * A list of all available built-in objects is on the page about the Sandbox Machine. * In order to construct objects that are not in the Sandbox Machine, you can grab a Maker Pen and make them yourself. * In order to allow visitors to go directly to another custom room, place a Room Door in your custom room. * The Maker Pen can also be used to create Circuits that can track the score, make public announcements, end the game, etc. Featured Rooms Against Gravity has published screenshots of featured custom rooms. Additionally, each public custom room has a rec.net photo stream of public photos that were taken in the room: * [https://imgur.com/a/h31ry Set #1]: ^Skeetshooting, ^BMGPark, ^DaLoft, ^BunysEatery, ^ChristmasHunt, ^Bar1, ^BeerPongs, ^Dominoes, ^HDVR, ^SkylightClub, ^NicksArtGallery, ^Tinytreehouse, ^LotaHideout, ^tavern, ^Roomhub, ^Solarsystem, ^themaze * [https://imgur.com/a/JMiI9 Set #2]: ^Hoth, ^PokePark, ^XWing, ^HolidayParty, ^speeder, ^StigTrack, ^CarniBall, ^thebunycave, ^Rectona500, ^LawnTarget, ^3v3TankWars * [https://imgur.com/a/NbntQ Set #3]: ^PirateShip, ^RetroArcade, ^Quidditch, ^StarWars, ^HallOfHeroes, ^circle, ^BMGHawaii, ^FlyingCars, ^AquaticVibes, ^narnia * [https://imgur.com/a/9lZ6a Set #4]:''' ^FrozenCastle, ^EpicDoorMaze, ^RRDM, ^TheTunnelRCPark, ^GunsAndBottles, ^FloatingCastle, ^CornerStorer, ^CampingCabin, ^Totoro, ^JesusCourt, ^monokuma, ^ARestaurantRPG * [https://imgur.com/a/npqdR '''Set #5]:''' ^TacoLoft, ^poolparty, ^GiantDollhouse, ^RetroArcade, ^RoyalPalace, ^TheBeatles, ^jdmaze, ^TheFlyingCouchCompany, ^island, ^MassiveDragon, ^SecretClub, ^Persona5LeBlanc, ^plinkopark, ^Torpedo, ^BMGzengarden, ^UltraBunytron, ^HarryPotterGreatHall, ^TheKraken * [https://imgur.com/a/ttXJB '''Set #6]: ^MajoraPark, ^USSCoach, ^TheGiantRoom, ^JumboMap, ^FunGamesatPark, ^XenoQueen, ^PacManMaze, ^SurvivalBase, ^castleland, ^HaloReach, ^indoorpark, ^Volcano, ^unfulfilleddreams, ^teleportdevice * Set #7: ^GermanKnightChessM, ^bajablast, ^PirateQuestPractice, ^CircuitDoorEscape, ^ChilllaxMaze, ^sniperrange, ^RecRoomSpeedway, ^skyelounge, ^jdCalculator, ^harcenter, ^ApartmentOne, ^RecRoomProWrestling, ^elektronicbowling, ^Dioramas, ^ChicagoVibes, ^LandOfThouHyena, ^Overgrowth, ^TheVelvetRoom * [https://imgur.com/a/wTQYq Set #8]: ^CandyIsland, ^EpicDoorMaze2, ^DefendTHEWALL, ^3Dpuzzles, ^RECevents, ^BBall, ^SkeletonBoss, ^RickAndMortys, ^TrueJudgment, ^marcelineshome, ^TropicalIsland * Special Set ^ContestWinners: ^RobbyRecla (1st place), ^GreatOutdoors (2nd place), ^QuizRoom (3rd place), ^HolotarDance (best holotars), ^MagicCross (best circuits), ^ControlTheTower (AGs fav game), ^ArcadeGames (players choice) * Winners of Creators Contest 2.0: Gold: ^SwordArtOnlineBETA; Silver: ^CampLonePine, ^CityPVP, ^DunderMifflin, ^FarmLandPVP, ^MarsPvP, ^NeonsClub, ^RecRestaurant; Bronze: ^BarbieMansion, ^BIGBOYEPICsPropWorld2, ^BlacksmithShop, ^BugzRoyale, ^ChillAndNetflix, ^CliffPVP, ^Cliffside, ^DateNightSim, ^DoomsDay, ^EgyptianParty, ^EverLarp, ^EverquestPVP, ^Facility007, ^HIDEandMURDER, ^JacksLounge, ^MillenniumFalconSW, ^PirateShipWar, ^PokePark, ^Rainbow6Rec, ^RecAirlines, ^RecRoomMusicStudio, ^RoadTrip, ^RomeColosseum, ^SpeedDatingSim, ^SouthParkLand, ^TacoBayou, ^TheIronMaidenPvp, ^90sMusicRoom * Set #9: ^TheSadMan, ^tetrisCircuit, ^TardisWelcome, ^WhackAPete, ^AdventureKingdom, ^TwilightTreetopsTeamDM, ^MVillage, ^DunderMifflin, ^BattleTower, ^KaijuQuest, ^IslandFriend, ^Tortuga, ^TowerDefense, ^Quickfire Within Rec Room, featured rooms are also accessible via Room Doors in the custom room ^FeaturedRooms. To go there (or any other of the rooms), find the room by its name with the Search tab of the Play Menu of the Watch Menu. Category:Locations Category:Player-Created Games Category:Tools